


Sayonara, arigatou.

by dusk037



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M, have some okamori, skewing timelines (because someone's already dead in this AU)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4289040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusk037/pseuds/dusk037
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the verge of a farewell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sayonara, arigatou.

"This is goodbye, isn't it." The words hadn't even been a question.

Ryutaro stops gathering his belongings to glare at the man who said them. "The heck is wrong with you, dude? I'm just going to look for my brother, not heading off to war."

"But you're leaving," Keito pouts. "I know you're more than able to protect yourself. Hell, I know you can snap my neck any time but for some odd reason, you've never done it. I just...

"Nothing's wrong," Keito concedes with a sigh. He hugs his knees close to his chest as he sits up.

Ryutaro snorts. He knows Keito inside and out by now, and at the moment, his words and body language don't match up. It's not just about him leaving to look for Shintaro. "Keito, please."

Another sigh. "I want to believe it, that nothing's wrong," Keito starts, "but every time I turn on the TV and see my old man's face as he speaks... somehow I doubt it.

"I don't have the faintest clue what's actually going on. Aside from what I see all over the media, the old man never tells me anything. He's too focused... _crazed_ over his ministerial duties." He cringes at the word, but it's not like he has a better word for his father's actions.

"I do not envy you that," Ryutaro says, continuing to gather his things into a nondescript backpack. Old habits, however long ago he may have cast it aside, die hard. He left the business of assassination and sought asylum in the Okamoto household, but he'd already been trained to keep a low profile― _do not stand out, do not make your presence known_. "I'd tell you to relax and not worry about it, but you know I'm not wired that way." He finishes packing his bag, letting a short silence follow.

When Ryutaro speaks again, he directs a soft yet determined gaze at Keito. "I can promise one thing, though. I'll definitely be back. This isn't goodbye, okay?"

Keito unfurls from his position on the bed and he walks up to Ryutaro, wrapping the younger man up in a tight embrace. "I'll hold you to that," he breathes, voice muffled, into Ryutaro's shoulder.


End file.
